tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
McCormick-Deering 15-30
}}} | name = | logo = | image = McCormick-Deering_15-30_1923.jpg | image_size = 300 | image_caption = McCormick-Deering 15-30, restored 1924-26 model (fitted with Pomona Vortox model 118 oil-bath air-cleaner, 1924-26) on display at Heidrick Ag History Center, Woodland, California | introduced = 1921 | discontinued = 1928 (continued production as 'The New 15-30' 22-36 until 1934) | current_model = | preceded = International 15-30 Gear Drive | supersededby = The W-40 range (McCormick-Deering WA-40, McCormick-Deering WK-40 & McCormick-Deering WD-40) | productionno = 157,366 | enginemake = International | enginemodel = Unknown | powerhp = 32.86 belt, 15.35 drawbar with 34.9 belt, 26.7 drawbar maximum (1922 test) - 36.15 belt, 22.78 drawbar and 40.7 belt, 30.1 drawbar maximum (1929 test) | powerkw = | governedrpm = 1,000 (1921-28) and 1,050 (from 1929) | displacement = 382 ci | cylinders = 4 | bore = 114.30 (4.5 in) | stroke = 152.40 (6 in) | cooling = Water | na = | turbo = | gearbox_type = Sliding gear | clutch = '' 'Spider' '' multi-plate type | gearboxmake = International | gearsf = 3 | gearsr = 1 | drive = 2-WD | fuel_type = kerosene | fuel_capacity = Fuel capacity: 19 gal (86.37 L), Aux. fuel: 3/4 gal (3.4 L) | linkage_type = | lift_capacity = | front_linkage = | front_tyre = Steel 34" (diameter) x 6" (face), 52" (tread) | rear_tyre = Steel 50" (diameter) x 12" (face), 53" (tread) | length = 137 in | wheelbase = 85 in | width = 65 in | height = (steering wheel) 70 in, (radiator) 64 in and (high air-cleaner intake pipe) 96 in | weight = 5,850 lbs (1921-28), 6,540 lbs (1929-34) | turning_circle = 16 1/2 ft | cabmake = | cabtype = | factories = Milwaukee Works, Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA | cost_new = $1250 (1923), $1350 (1929) and $1050 (from 1930) | plowrating = 3 (4 in 1929) | nebraska_test_no = 87 | notes = | website = | below = }} The McCormick-Deering 15-30 was built by International Harvester from 1921 to 1934 in the Milwaukee Works factory. Model History :For Company history see In 1922 the revolutionary 3-plow International 15-30 Gear Drive was a renamed the McCormick-Deering 15-30. In early 1923 it was International Harvester’s only tractor model as the 2-plow International 8-16, 3-plow Titan 10-20, and 4-plow International 15-30 chain drive became discontinued. The McCormick-Deering 10-20 Gear Drive wasn't out until later on in 1923. In export markets the tractor continued to be badged as an International, or as Deering, or McCormick. Throughout the production run the nickname 15-30 became ever popular and commonly known with farmers across most regions, especially throughout the States and Canada. In 1929 the 15-30 engine was given a ¼" larger bore, increasing displacement to 425.3ci, and higher rpm, 1,050, to increase the power output to 40.7 belt and 30.1 drawbar. In export markets the revised model was usually called the 22-36 and it is frequently referred to as that in such regions as Britain. Although in the US the model and serial number plate continued under the name 15-30, for exports a different type of serial number plate was applied and stamped as 22-36. Instead of the usual "15-30 TRACTOR NO." , these plates used a basic "MODEL" and alongside it "SERIAL NO." and stamping boxes underneath each. As from 1929, the model printed in these stamping boxes became 22-36. Timeline *1921: International 15-30 introduced *1922: Tractor renamed McCormick-Deering 15-30 *1929: Engine size & performance increased, model changed to 22-36 for export markets (see McCormick-Deering 22-36) Modification Timeline *1921-23: The early models had early front wheel hubs which were small and star-shaped (like previous IHC models) and back wheels which clamped onto the axle spline shafts with angle lugs/blades. 1921 models had star-shaped rear hubs that were changed to circle-shaped in 1922. Spade lugs would probably have been an optional difference in 1923. They also had short fenders/mudguards on both sides. The petrol tank was located inside the kerosene tank and was divided inside with two tank caps on the top. The tank caps were slightly star-shaped and taller than the later models aswell. They used a multi-plate 3 spring clutch. An early manifold design was used with an Ensign model "JTW" 1 1/2" carburettor that had the choke butterfly between the carb and air-cleaner instead of inside the carb itself;- the exhaust elbow came out of the left side (from the driving position) lower small engine side-panel/curtain in the bottom-right corner just before the side-panel/curtain corner. Short side-panels/curtains were fitted with short louver vents and short bolted on side-panels/curtains (the exhaust elbow stuck out of the left one). They had a round governor housing face with a cylinder shaped top that the lid screwed onto which was longer than the later models. A tin work panel with D-beading was used on the top right side of the engine for access to the push rods. A 'pot like' water-bath air cleaner was fitted (the first variation air cleaner). During half way through 1923 the 'pot-like' water-bath air cleaner changed to an oil-bath air cleaner (the middle variation air cleaner). They were thought to have a Dixie magneto with a splitdorf impulse (of the manually engaged latch type) for the first few years. These early models had different transmission and gearbox unit designs than the later models (they were being chang every few years, or even annually), the gearstick included a round spherical ball-joint where the stick sat into the platform; with a gromit ("boot", which was probably leather) to cover it aswell as a spherical knob on the top (this was used until mid 1927). The first break design was similar to the later ones but didn't have a flat row of teeth cast onto the break-band bracket for the lever; instead it was an ark of teeth bolted onto this bracket. The break lever included a little "handle" lever at the top with a linkage going to the pawl on these early models and carried on until mid 1924. It seems that at least the 1921 models had a different water-inlet pipe design than the later models. This water-inlet pipe had no three-hole flange, but a bolt or stud that went through the engine-end of the pipe by the elbow into the engine block itself. During some time at least in 1921 the original International imports had cast-in International names on the radiator instead of a brass name plate. *1924-25: The big side-panels/curtains were lengthened and the little bolted on side-panels/curtains were discarded, but the louver vents were still short. The exhaust elbow poked out of the bottom-right corner of the side-panel/curtain just before the tin work corner. During mid 1924 the first variation of the break assembly was changed to the second and last variation break assembly. In later half of 1924 the cylider-shaped petrol tank was introduced to probably make the tanks cheaper to replace. During some part of 1923-24 the Dixie magneto was changed to the IHC E4A magneto but still with a splitdorf impulse. *1926: The front wheel hubs were modified, made bigger into circle shapes like the back rear hubs, and these wheels changed to nut-tightened ones. *1927: Larger louver vents for the side-panels/curtains were introduced. The exhaust manifold changed to the middle variation version where the exhaust elbow extended through the dash/bulk head with a pot exhaust elbow bolted onto the dash/bulkhead coming out by the by the air cleaner. This was to prevent overheating. IHC must have bought Ensign, or just had their name added to the carburettor, which was slightly modified (one notable thing is the relocation of the choke butterfly which was now built into the carb itself ). The left side fender/mudguard was lengthened down to the bottom of the air cleaner on the front end. The engine push rod D-beading tin work panel was discarded and the engine side was casted instead. The governor housing on right side got a flatter and more verticle side face. Spade lugs probably changed to the standerd wheel lugs and angle lugs/blades became an optional difference. *1928: More accessories could be bought extra, like a purOlator oil filter to go on the engine side of the dash/bulkhead on the right; and a more effective single-plate compact "self-compensating" ''clutch and thinner-solid flywheel assembly to replace the older and less effective multi-plate clutch and wider-hollow flywheel assembly. *1929: Piston bore was widened to 4 3/4" (4.75inches ) bore from 4 1/2" (4.50inches). The combination exhaust manifold was introduced, with a two hole carb fitting area;- so the carburettor base fitting was changed from a 3-hole to a 2-hole. ''PurOlators and the new flywheel and clutch assembly were perminently added, with the purOlator now bolted onto a fixing plate which was attached onto the right side of the engine block. The first variation of the water-pump was fitted; this had one inlet for hot water to come out of the cylinder head and one water oulet to flow water from the cylinder head back into the engine with the radiator water. New V-belt pullies were added for better grip, instead of flat belts and pullies. The top pulley and fan assembly joined onto the water-pump, which was joined onto the front of the cylinder head; instead of the fan and pulley being mounted onto the timing-case. The cylinder head was given a little more height and the spark plug hole ends were widened, which meant longer push rods and valves aswell. The oil pump had to have an extra oil pipe leading of it to go to the purOlator which also had a relief valve fitted to regulate the oil pressure; so the pump also changed slightly. The three-hole triangle-like flange located behind the pulley around the bearing housing on the one side of the pulley housing was changed to a square shaped four-hole flange; and on the over side the opposite bearing housing was changed from a circle shape to another square shape. The pulley/pto clutch lever on the side of the transmission and gearbox unit was scrapped and a new bent-gearstick-like lever was designed to go on top of the transmission and gearbox unit behind the tank support on the driver's side. One of the transmission and gearbox unit re-design changes happened this year. The bell/flywheel housing had a bit of a change with the cast-webbing on the flywheel-side; and a little window hole was cast-in on the right-side that had a little sheet-metal cover with a two-hole bolt fixing to see the markings on the back of the flywheel like TDC (top dead centre/er). Another thing to be changed was the govenor housing, as the lubrication fitting was normally angled downward because there previously was no oil filter; this changed to pointing upwards so a pipe could come across from the purOlator oil filter and down into the governor housing. Because of the new style of exhaust manifold, the carburettor stuck out a few more centimetres; this is why a rectanglular stepped area was put onto the left-side engine side-panel/curtain as room for the carb. The pot exhaust elbow on the dash/bulkhead was discarded and the elbow now came back out of the engine side-panel/curtain in the same place as before, this time the tin work corner was left off for easier lifting of the manifold's side side-panel. In 1929 there were two variations of the 22-36 or 'New 15-30', these were the early-year and the late-year 1929 22-36's or 'New 15-30's'. The early-year 1929 tractor had a different set of water-cooling pipes than the late-year one, but the same system and arrangement. The difference was that the earlier one had a narrower engine water-inlet pipe than the later tractor. The later one had pipes of the same thickness as the normal 15-30; but on the radiator pipe there was an extra pipe veeing off upto the water pump and on the engine water-inlet pipe there was a brass butterfly valve. This valve helped to warm up the engine on a cold day by controlling the amount of water going into the engine. Both 1929 models had a thin variation water manifold instead of the more normal big 15-30 water manifold. *1930's: The late-1929 version water-cooling pipes were discarded. The water-cooling system changed to a different arrangement that the radiator pipe was just one pipe now that went straight to the water-pump; and the engine water-inlet pipe headed diagonally up towards the pump but joined to another pipe leading from a new design water manifold via a Y-pipe before joining to the pump. The new design water manifold was another big manifold with a verticle flat side on the left side of the engine and with a plate that was bolted on, containing a bellows style thermostat filled with wax. The wax would warm up when the engine got hot and at the right temperature the wax would expand the bellows thus opening a valve, to allow a flow of hot water to the water-pump from the cylinder head; through the pipe joined to the engine water-inlet pipe. These pipes direct water in and out of the pump and engine. The engine water-inlet pipe also had a drain cock on the outside mounted to the end of the pipe that was joined to the engine. The transmission and gearbox unit was changed again. The over last modification was a change in the oil-bath air cleaner (the third air cleaner variation). The air cleaner pipe that joined to the dash/bulkhead and the top of the air cleaner tank was an all-in-one cast part; where the pipe joined onto the back of the tank top. This allowed the air cleaner end pipe and strainer to be fitted to the top of the tank, instead of coming off of the side of the tank and the dash/bulkhead pipe fitted to the top of the tank of which was the previous design (middle variation). During some point in the 1930's (preferably just after 1929) the splitdorf on the E4A was changed to an automatic impulse. Also during some point around 1932-33 the magneto changed to the International F-4 with automatic drum-type impulse of International's own design. *It is known that up until 1926 at least, the 15-30's had ball and roller bearings at 28-29 points. It is stated in an original 1922 advert of mine "Ball and Roller Bearings at 29 Points", but in my 1924 and 1926 adverts they say "ball and roller bearings at 28 points." I'm not sure if this is wrong somewhere along the lines (more times out of any it's 28 points, so I think it's 28). From 1928 and up the original literature I have states "ball and roller bearing at 34 points" and "Today, these tractors are equipped with 34 ball and roller bearings'." ''Out of all of my adverts that brag about the 15-30, the best one for the bearings is a 1930 one that states ''"Ball and roller bearings at 34 points add to easy running and long life." *After purchasing an original 1936 15-30 TC-5-B (the last book which preceedes TC-5-A) parts book/manual that covers all of the 22-36 parts for every year variation, I have found out that there were so many different parts for "special" versions and at least two or three "special" parts packages for these tractors. For instance people could probably have had a Dixie model 46-C or a Robert Bosch type ZU-4, FU-4, FU-4-A, FU-4-AR-S60 with couplings C-125, C-125A or C-225; instead of an E4A or an Inductor type F-4 magneto (or vice versa). Also aswell, there is a "special" exhaust manifold diagram not named and without any part No. in the book on the last variation 1930's type cooling. The carburettor is mounted higher up on this a lot more differently arranged Exhaust manifold. Another interesting thing is that throughout the whole production period from 1929-34 the 15-30's had five variations of the complete fan and water pump assembly. There were two types of fan and water pump originally in 1929 (11683-D, DA) and three in 1930 (11683-DA, DB and DC); pump 11683-DC was able to replace its predecessor pumps (D, DA and DB) on the earlier tractors and was used until half way through 1930. There's no pump shown for 1931. A fifth fan and pump assembly model 21247-DX was introduced at the beginning of production in 1932 until probably the end in 1934. This information is for referential use ONLY;' '''a guide to follow, such as for assistance of approximate year dating where dates cannot be obtained. This information is partly derived from original ''International Harvester Company literature and also from in-depth research and experience, therefore should not be edited any further by other/external sources. The content and information provided in this section is subject to copyright; the use of, re-transmission, or republication of the content given above, in any form, without copyright holder's consent, is a violation of copyright law and act of copyright infringement. Copyright© and supplied by IHC_15-30_Enthusiast. Factory locations *International Harvester Milwaukee Works, Milwaukee, Wisconsin Specification See Infobox for basic details Variations and Options *Pneumatic rubber tires available from about 1933: 7.50-16 or 7.50-18 front and 12.75-28 or 13.50-24 rear *Rice field equipment: Special wheels *Orchard equipment: Smaller diameter wheels, lower air intake screen, lower steering wheel *California orchard model: Includes standard orchard options including enclosed rear fenders *Industrial model (I-30): Solid industrial rims with solid rubber tires or pneumatics, industrial seat, varying options (see McCormick-Deering 30 Industrial) Serial Numbers Information Preservation The Heidrick Ag History Center, Woodland, California has on display a restored McCormick-Deering 15-30 from 1923, along with a 10-20 and various crawlers. Gallery Add extra photos here please. McCormick-Deering_15-30_1925.jpg|A McCormick-Deering 'New 15-30' (22-36) with 7.50-16 front and 16.9-28 rear tires. NOTE: The purOlator oil filter, wide spark plug holes and water inlet pipe from the water manifold to the water pump which tells you that it's a 1930's 22-36. 1930 15-30 colour advert.jpg|One of a very few colour adverts used by IHC at the time. A 1930 advertisement owned by myself, IH_15-30_expert. I eventually came across the corresponding book in the advert, which is very rare and now both pieces together make a proud set in my literature collection. 1931 15-30 ad.jpg|A 1931 advert out of the ever-growing collection I own. 1925 15-30 advert.jpg|The slightly comical 1925 '' 'Cantaloupe Growers' '' advert from the collection. 1930 15-30 ad.jpg|''Be the Master of MECHANICAL Power'' 1930 ad - With the muscular man figure that can also be seen on the cover of the 1928/29 McCormick-Deering Triple-Power Tractors brochure book, portraying the 'triple-power' factors of the McCormick-Deering tractor of the time. Yet another collection piece. 1924 15-30 ad.jpg|A 1924 piece of the extensive collection, displaying the top of the range power take-off. In the IHC Sale Contract and Order book that I own, which contains the price guides (for the tractors, optional extras & tractor mowers) for 1933 it is listed that PTO for 15-30 (TG99925 & below), assembly part number 10244D, cost the customer $8.50 extra. For the 22-36 (TG99926M & up) PTO, part number 11825D, the cost was $10.50 extra. 1923 15-30 ad.jpg|An advert of 1923 contained also in the collection. 1933 Sale Contract & OrderGuide.jpg|''Sale Contract and Order'' booklet of 1933 for tractors, tractor mowers & Farmall machines. Containing price guides for the 10-20, 15-30, T-20, TA-40, Farmall ('Regular'). Including Farmall attachments ("machines"), optional extras, & even implements (such as mowers). 1928 Triple Power Tractor Booklet.jpg|''Triple-Power Tractors'' brochure booklet from 1928 out of the collection. See also * International 15-30 Gear Drive * McCormick-Deering 22-36 * List of Tractor Manufacturers ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) Heidrick Ag History Center, Woodland, California References / Sources External Links *http://www.aghistory.org *McCormick-Deering 15-30 father of tractors in the USSR Category:McCormick-Deering 15-30 Category:3-plow rated tractor 15-30 Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:33 hp tractors Category:15 (model number) Category:1530 (model number) Category:30 (model number)